Emotional Ties
by HLecter93
Summary: What if Mason's plan was to capture Clarice while Doctor Lecter was still in Florence? How will the Doctor react and what will Mason discover about their special "bond"?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

This uses both things from the movie and the book. And it mixes up the order of things a little bit. Clarice has already been suspended from the Drumgo shooting and Dr. Lecter is still in Florence.

Mason Verger sat in his room. The lights all very dark except for the eel tank in the corner of the room. His hand was like a crab moving across the sheets to buzz in Mr. Krendler, Dr. Doemling, and Cordell. He had a different mood in his voice.

"Gentlemen, we all know judging from the information Pazzi sent us that Dr. Lecter is in Florence. Therefore, I think it is time for a change of heart."

Mr. Krendler felt uncomfortable about this 'change of heart.', "What the hell is that supposed to mean I thought you were going to get your men together and bring him here."

"We still are."

"Then what are you talking about?", Krendler said obviously irritated, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. He had all ready made a bunch of lies in order to get Starling in trouble and now, out of any other time NOW is when Mason changes his mind.

It was Dr. Doemling's turn to speak, "Let me guess, a diversion to prepare for something bigger."

"Correct, you see I think Doctor Lecter will probably notice the sards and Pazzi coming. Or at least something is a little fishy. Hopefully they will get him but I have other…options and means of getting him here."

Cordell interrupted, "Come again, 'getting him here'?"

"Clarice Starling is our key he will come for her."

"And how can you be so sure, I told you this was not about love or sympathy but control, he will not come for her," said Doemling putting much emphasis on the word control.

"Don't be to quick to judge, we might have missed something…so all we have to do is-

Krendler stepped in, "I don't think you have realized how deep I am in on this…you ask me to mess up Starling's career and now you are going to kidnap her? This is stupid the FBI will notice something is wrong."

"But they won't care, now that she is on suspension we can make our move while Doctor Lecter is distracted."

**Back at The Duplex**

Clarice was pacing her house trying to keep busy while she was by her self. She felt betrayed and cheated. She cleaned the house and now she is sitting on her couch staring at the box of things she had brought in from work. Krendler set her up and now she was on suspension while the hunt for Doctor Lecter went on. She sat and thought of the letter he gave her and its comforting words.

'_warrior'_

That's what he called her. She thought of him often, but was worried that maybe Mason Verger was somewhere scheming to take him and kill him. Doctor Lecter dead….even the words brought sorrow to her. But why? Why should she feel this way for a man deemed by society a monster. Clarice never thought of him as a monster, but rather a complex person, someone who she could connect with. Maybe he won't get caught…and hopefully Mason will fail, she hoped so. She sighed and heard something coming from the bathroom. She reached for her gun in the side pocket of her purse, ready. She approached the bathroom and held her gun steady. When she opened the door a man was waiting in there with a bag in his hands. She stepped closer.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you think you are doin-"

She was interrupted by a man bringing the butt of a gun down on her skull, and the man in front immediately grabbed her and tied her up. Krendler, the man in the corner smiled to himself and said, "Did you check your blind spot behind the door? I think not."

**In Florence**

(Follows book version of the lecture until Dr. Lecter Ties up Pazzi)

Pazzi is tied and is preparing to face his death. Dr. Lecter has already asked him all he needs to know, and none of his pleas were helping his situation. Mason called earlier and told him of the back up plan. Pazzi struggled to remember the name of the woman as he was being strolled out to the balcony. Think, Think.

"Starling, right the woman Clarice Starling.", said Pazzi struggling for air.

Dr. Lecter stopped and his eyes widened slightly, "What did you say?"

"Listen to me she is part of Mason's plan, just listen….and I swear he just told me a moment ago. He said that he kidnapped her in case we failed, he has her."

's face darkened and anger could be seen through his eyes, a sign of his control slipping and his emotions coming forth. "What? The papers mentioned nothing of her disappearance."

"No Mason had somebody working on the inside to bring her down and say she took a vacation, he said nobody would miss her for another week."

"How long has he had her?"

"Three days maybe…look I told you all I know please let me go and I will never speak of this to anyone ever."

"No…no you won't."

Doctor Lecter cut open Pazzi's stomach with his harpy and sent him on his way. He went down hiding from the men after him. It wasn't too difficult to find out where they were, all he had to do was watch out for the smell. He made his way down the street and to his car. Dr. Lecter is never when to show his feeling but through Clarice there is something there, but what could it be? She brings something out of him. And now Hannibal the Cannibal is off to the United States, to Verger and Clarice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Preparing the Trap

I made the thoughts in bold and italicized. And I appreciate the reviews.

Doctor Lecter did not waste much time getting things together. He had a considerate amount of money in his car for emergencies. He parked about three bocks away from the airport and walked the rest of the way. He purchased the first ticket out and left for the US. Doctor Lecter is usually calm, but in this case, there is a hint of anger and sadness behind his eyes. _**He has Clarice. Mason, you have gone too far this time. He better not have harmed her. Please stay safe, Warrior.**_

Dr. Lecter retreated to his memory palace and back to Verger's Estate for the rest of the flight.

**Verger Farm**

Clarice Starling awoke in the darkness. It was always cold and she was kept in what looked like, stall. She was tied against a post that stood in the center and her shoes had been removed. She leans forward trying to see how tight the ropes are against her upper body. She already knew that Krendler was in on this and so was Mason. However, she was confused of why they took such good care of her. They fed her and kept her safe, for now. She did have a cut across her arm from her first attempt at escape when they brought her over here. The door creaked and one of the sards entered the room. It was the one she had struggled with during her attempt at escape, he had a swollen eye and broken nose. She didn't speak to him but he approached her none the less.

"Agent Starling. You see what you did to me you little bitch."

Not a word on Starling's end.

"Playing the silent one?"

He approached her with a knife in hand. But they were both interrupted by a large muscular man entering the room, Barney.

"That's enough, there is no reason to harm her. Remember what Mason said? She gets hurt now you don't get the money."

The sard looked at Barney then back to Clarice.

"You lucked out, bitch."

He walked off and shut the door behind him. Now only Barney and Clarice remained.

"How are you feeling today?"

Starling did not mind replying the Barney, because even he expressed how much he did not want to be involved. But unfortunately he is in too deep to stop now.

"Fine I guess."

"Look I don't like this any better than you do. I am pretty much in the same position as you. Verger doesn't trust me much at all, and I can't even leave the property."

"Why does he want me here? Why do all this?"

"Don't tell me you don't have at least an idea."

Starling's eyes dropped to the floor, "Dr. Lecter?"

Barney sighed, "Yes. He thinks you and Dr. Lecter have a connection and that he will come for you. Tomorrow evening is when Mason plans on killing Doctor Lecter. When he gets here to save you."

_**Kill Doctor Lecter? That bastard. He is just using me to hurt him, through me. That is his plan? Shit.**_

"What makes him so sure he will come to get me."

"He seems confident. I am sorry Clarice."

"Barney why did you help them?"

Barney looked down at the floor ashamed he would put these people in this situation. Barney really does feel guilt at this point for endangering his…should he say it? Friends.

"I will try the best I can to make it safe for you, but I am out of here by tomorrow morning. I am sorry."

"Fine. Goodbye Barney."

Barney just nodded his head and left. He could understand why Clarice was irritated at him. Barney had to stay in the mansion with Verger. He didn't like being here, but he was finally getting his money and planned on leaving tomorrow morning. Barney walked a long way back to the mansion. Cordell was waiting at the front door with an envelope. His money was inside. He is still not allowed to leave until tomorrow morning. Because even if Barney does let something slip, it will be too late to take any action by that time.

**US Airport (Early the Next Day)**

Dr. Lecter has just landed and is departing with the other people. He grabs his things and leaves. He walks a distance outside and then calls a cab. Dr. Lecter gives the man directions to a hotel that is nearby Mason's home, or about as close as he can get. Once inside his hotel room he lays the only bag he brought on the bed and sits down. Dr. Lecter is not too fond of guns, but this time he was willing to make an exception. He had his harpy and a gun. He figured Mason's men would be there waiting on him, but he did not care. Dr. Lecter had one thing going through his mind and that was to make sure she was safe. He hid the knife in his coat sleeve and kept the gun on his hip. Lecter left the hotel and went to get a vehicle. He bought a truck and left immediately down the highway.

**Verger Farm**

"Ms. Starling, time to wake up," said a machinelike voice.

Clarice opened up her eyes and realized Mason, Cordell, the sards, and some other man in the stall with her.

"Get her, and keep her close."

The sards untied the bonds. The one with the broken nose and swollen eye was a bit more forceful with her.

"What is wrong Carlo? A bit nervous ever since she beat your ass?"

"Enough. Just take her," said Mason more than a bit annoyed.

They had three men on her and as soon as she was off the post, they handcuffed her. Carlo grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back so she was facing Mason.

"Now then Ms. Starling, are you ready for the show?"


	3. Give Him Nothing

_**Clarice looked at him up on the walkway above the pig pin. Mason began speaking again when he was sure she had nothing to say.**_

"_**This morning I sent out a letter to our Doctor under the name he gave you, A.A. Aaron. Although it would not surprise me if Pazzi told him. My men did tell me he was in quite a rush to get out of that building."**_

_**Clarice took this chance to speak, "Your wasting your time."**_

"_**For your sake Starling lets hope not."**_

_**Damn I know he will come for me. I hate this, this feeling of being so helpless and used. **_

Clarice was being dragged to the walkway above as well. She was forced to stand by him. Carlo holding her tight. One man crawled up above and waited with a rifle. The other sards waited bellow. Clarice turned to Mason as much as Carlo would allow and said, "Mason, you will get what you deserve by the end of today."

"Really? That confident in him? You are going to watch as I feed him to the pigs."

"Bastard."

"He should be arriving soon. One of my men spotted a car heading this way."

Cordell entered the room and stood behind Mason and to the right of Clarice and Carlo.

"I am not to late for the entertainment I hope," said Cordell.

"Not at all," replied Mason.

Dr. Lecter waited outside the barn. He knew there was no need to try and be sneaky about his approach. One wrong move and Clarice would end up dead. _**Clarice I promise you will come out of this alive.**_ He opened the wide door and stepped in, gun at the ready.

"Dr. Lecter, finally."

"Mason."

"See Doemling I told you he would come."

"So it would seem," said Doemling a little shocked to see him come for her.

The first sard came from behind the gate. Dr. Lecter knew this instantly and turned with his harpy, side stepped, then cut the sard's throat. The two in front came for him. He spun again with his gun this time and shot them both in the chest. Unfortunately the three men distracted Dr. Lecter long enough for the man in the top to lock on to Lecter with his rifle and pull the trigger. Lecter managed to move just enough to where it got him in the shoulder. He turned back and fired at him. The sard was dead. Now he was wounded and more of Mason's men came forth.

"Impressive Dr. Lecter. Truly, but now that we have you bleeding I am sure the pigs would love to have you now. Mason turned to look at Carlo. Carlo smiled and pulled out his knife to Clarice's cheek and made a deep cut.

"Cry for him. Scream out for him to save you."

Clarice cringed but said nothing.

Dr. Lecter was furious but did not want to use the gun for fear of hitting Clarice. He gripped his wound to try to keep the blood from flowing as much.

"Don't say anything, give him nothing my Warrior!"

Clarice looked at him eyes ablaze with devotion to him, "I was never going to." She gave him a smile.

He smiled back.

Clarice then leaned her head forward and head butted Carlo, and she reached down to take his key. Carlo staggered and she rammed him off the walkway. Cordell ran over to her with a knife in his hand. But Dr. Lecter was able to fire this time without risk of hitting Clarice. Cordell fell to his knees. Dr. Doemling and Mason were trapped now. Clarice freed herself from the handcuffs and picked up the knife.

"All of you get away from Dr. Lecter now. Mason is the one who controls your money. And if you want to see him alive you will back away from him!"

Please tell me what you think thus far.


	4. I will be right behind you

The only ones left on the walkway were Dr. Doemling and Mason. They both were tense. Clarice came closer with the knife in hand. The men started backing off and Clarice looked to Dr. Lecter. He stared back at her with a smile. She looked over to his shoulder, and it was still bleeding. Starling looked back to Mason and Dr. Doemling.

"I mean it Mason."

"You really think you are going anywhere right now?" Mason said.

Clarice stepped closer again. She stopped when she heard the cocking of a gun come from her right.

Mason said, "Well, well, well Mr. Krendler right on time."

Out from the shadow came Krendler with a gun in hand raised to her. "Drop it."

"Why Paul you aren't going to let me go anyway?"

"Not you Starling," Paul turned his gaze to Dr. Lecter, "So what about it Dr. Lecter? Or I will put a bullet in her skull right now."

Clarice looked back to Dr. Lecter his gun was raised but Krendler was hidden behind Clarice. _**I have to get Clarice out of this but how? She doesn't deserve this prison. I will not let this happen.**_

"Take me Mason and let her go. I will go without a struggle."

Clarice looked at him in utter shock. Mason was surprised as well even though his face could not show it.

Mason started in disbelief, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, let her go."

"Such sacrifice. Forfeiting your freedom and your life for her?""Dr. Lecter you can't do this. You can't just-"

"It is all right Clarice." Dr. Lecter dropped his gun and harpy on the ground. He raised his hands, palms out.

"You really are serious. Krendler keep your gun on him. And you men down there tie him up. As for you Clarice, sorry."

Krendler turned to point his gun at Clarice, but he did too slowly and she lunged at him. She gripped the gun and turned it away from the Doctor and herself. Mason began screaming to stop her. Dr. Doemling approached trying to pull Clarice off, but the gun fired. It went spiraling into Doemling's chest killing him instantly. Starling then kicked Krendler, causing him to loosen his grip. She jerked it away and fired. Krendler was hit in the head. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Clarice wasted no more time and got down. The men down bellow were reaching for their guns in a stall. She ran and extended a hand out to Dr. Lecter. He took it and they were off.

"How is your shoulder?"

"It will be fine, just keep going."

They ran along the trail until Dr. Lecter stopped. Clarice stopped as well to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Go Clarice. Krendler and the men will be here soon. I will try to distract them for a little while longer. That will keep Mason busy."

He turned his back to her and she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, I am not leaving without you."

Dr. Lecter turned back around to face her. They stared at each other a moment, and she looked deeply into his eyes as did he. Dr. Lecter closed the distance and they kissed briefly but passionately. He broke it to look at her again.

"Go. I promise I will be right behind you."

"You better." She took off running again.

Dr. Lecter waited until he was sure Mason's men could see him, and then the Doctor took off in another direction.

Clarice ran for quite some time before she turned around. She hid next to a tree waiting to see if Dr. Lecter would come her way. _**What was that back then. He kissed me? The bureau betrayed me. They would have left me to die just like Krendler, but Dr. Lecter never gave up on me. He even risked his own life. Please tell me your ok. Come on.**_ Clarice heard a footsteps far off beside the trail. The pace quickened and Clarice turned around and saw Dr. Lecter running toward her. The wound in his shoulder was bleeding pretty heavily now.

"Dr. Lecter."

"Clarice we have to go. Come on the truck is just up ahead."

They ran the rest of the distance to the truck. Dr. Lecter pulled out his keys and took off. Clarice sat in the passenger seat looking at his wound.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a place not far from here. Close to this hotel I checked in at." Dr. Lecter's breathing got a little heavier. He drove on just a little ways but then pulled into a hospital.

"Is something wrong Doctor?"

"No Clarice, but it is time for you to make a decision."

-So tell me what you think and please review.


	5. Together At Last

"Decision? What decision?"

"You can either get out and go inside the hospital. Afterwards, you can go to your old life. Or you can come with me."

Clarice looked over at his face, and she could tell he was giving her an out. A way to escape.

"I don't want you to think I am keeping you prisoner after this, Clarice."

"I don't think that, and I want to go with you."

Dr. Lecter smiled and nodded his head. He started the car and left the hospital to go back to his place. When they arrived Clarice jumped out and ran to the other side to offer Dr. Lecter some assistance. He thanked her but declined her offer. He was shaking in his steps. He opened the door and once inside he went to the kitchen and pulled out medical supplies from underneath the counter. He sat down on a stool and began to remove the bullet.

"Need a hand?"

"No thank you Clarice. Would you like to go to the bathroom or anything?"

"Sure."

"Down the hall second door on the right."

"Thank you."

She stepped out and went to the bathroom. She washed up for a little bit and took some time to think. _**Dr. Lecter, I want to know you. You are not the monster that people call you…so what are you? No, not what, who? I have these feelings for you that I don't quite understand. Back at the farm, the kiss we shared was wonderful.**_ Clarice took a deep breath and went out the door and back to the kitchen. He was applying stitches to the wound and the bloody bullet lay in a tray on the counter.

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter."

He sewed up the last little bit and looked up at her. He reached for the bandages and she walked over to him. She took the bandages from his hand brushing hers against his.

"Let me."

She took the bandages and began placing them over the wound on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Clarice."

She finished and Dr. Lecter put the things away. He turned to face her again and said, "You can stay as long as you like. Oh, and are you hungry?"

She smiled, "Yeah, actually I am."

"If you would like I could make us something."

"Sounds great."

"Good. I am going to go upstairs and change, and I will show you your room."

The two ascended the stairs and he showed her room to her. He left to go to his own and change. She saw on the bed was a dress. She went over to it and read the card that came with it.

_Dear Clarice,_

_Happy Birthday._

_H._

Clarice knew he had not planned for all of this to happen, but she knew he planned on meeting her sometime soon. Her birthday is actually today. _**Looks like Mason disrupted the Doctor's own plans.**_ She glanced at the clock, 5:30. She would prepare for the Doctor's dinner and see where it took them. She was more than concerned about Mason however and his men. Would they be after them soon. As nicely concealed as this place is, it would take him at least 5-6 days. But she was still worried. She got dressed and came out of the room. She smelled cooking and went downstairs. Once in the kitchen she noticed Dr. Lecter in a suit with black tie. Dr. Lecter looked up amazed at once.

"I see you found my gift."

"Yes, thank you. Dr. Lecter I don't mean to drift to a bad subject but Mason is still out there."

"Not necessarily. The reason it took me so long to get back to you is because I went back into the pin and took the only bullet I had left and put it through Mason's skull. He was helpless.""And the men that followed?"

"That does not matter now because their money is gone. But I did open the pig pin to try and scare them off. So do you feel safer?""Yes."

"Even with me around?"

"Yes."

"How very interesting. But going back to more pleasant matters have a seat I will get you some wine."

She sat at the table. He came around and gave her the glass. She took it graciously. It did not take him long to prepare the meal. And he served Clarice first then himself. He sat down across from her so they were face to face. They talked while they dined. Clarice asked him many personal questions and some about his past. Some he took longer to answer, but Clarice felt she knew him a little bit better. She had studied his history and likings at Hannibal's House, but it meant more coming from him. She was going to enjoy staying with him at this place. Their first meeting together with no bars or restrictions went well.

-Hope you all are enjoying it so far. I redid the last chapter, because there was one part in it I decided I didn't like. So I just changed it to where Starling's shot killed Krendler instead of injuring him. A small detail but it will save myself further confusion of what he was going to do. Because right now I want to focus on Dr. Lecter and Starling together, and I did not want anything messing that up.

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Planting Evidence

Clarice has spent a week with Dr. Lecter and she feels she has learned a great deal about him. Although today would prove to be special. She walked down the steps into the down stairs living room to find him.

"Hannibal?"

She has gotten used to calling him this now after their fast night past the formalities. He had insisted upon it. She looked around but couldn't find him. She then went outside and found him staring off into the distance. The house was surrounded by woods and was quite something to look at.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to face her. "Admiring the view." He said with a smile.

Clarice blushed knowing he wasn't just talking about the woods.

"I think a nice walk today is in order."

"Walk to where, Hannibal?"

"Oh, just out."

He extended her an arm and they began their walk into the woods. They decided to run together after a time until they reached a river. The river was glistening in the sunlight. They stopped to sit and relax. Clarice and Hannibal sat side by side on a tall rock.

"So are you going to finish your story on Dante. It was quite fascinating and I would very much like to hear more of it."

"I am not surprised he is quite an interesting man. He even described Beatrice taking his heart and eating it. This symbolizes she stole his heart."

"Do you really believe something like that could happen to a man. Even though they only met twice."

Hannibal looked over to Clarice taking her in. He had also learned a great deal about her over the days. He has treated her with the up most respect and always encourages her. He has his criticizing moments with her ,but he is always honest.

"Actually Clarice, I think I may have experienced this."

"Be careful, Hannibal, _people would say we're in love._"

Hannibal smiled at her little mockery of what he said to her so many years ago. He placed his hand over hers and she leaned in. He met her and they kissed this time with no interruptions. This kiss was deep and there was no telling how long they were caught up in one another. Hannibal broke it after a while and looked deep in her eyes.

"Clarice will you run with me?"

"Yes."

"I want you to know what danger there is for us."

"I know, but you did give me your heart, and I intend on eating it all."

Hannibal smiled, and again they went in for another kiss. Afterwards, they got up and walked back to the house. He took her upstairs and closed the door. They embraced and kissed again. And in this house they made love for the first time.

**A few hours later at the Duplex**

Ardelia Mapp sits in her room thinking. She has many photographs of a crime scene on her bed. The photos were from Mason Verger's farm. Something wasn't adding up in her head. Starling had gone missing a couple of days before this went down. Starling's fingerprints were on it. Along with Dr. Lecter's. Ardelia could only add up that maybe Dr. Lecter done something to her. But what could she do? _**There has to be a lead. Where are you girl, where?**_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone. She noticed someone was calling from a phone booth and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Delia."

"Clarice? Is that you? Where are you?""Don't worry about that listen I need to meet with you. It is important."

"Yeah sure, where?"

"The café down the road in one hour."

The phone line went dead. Ardelia grabbed her gun and handcuffs and ran out the door. She started her car and went to the café. It takes only about 20 minutes to get to it from the duplex, but Mapp did not care. She went into the café and waited. A black Jaguar pulled up in front of the café. Starling got out of the driver's seat and walked in. She went to Ardelia and sat down.

"Clarice are you ok? Did Dr. Lecter do anything to you?"

"No Delia, Hannibal has done nothing to me."

"What? Did you just call-never mind, what happened. You were gone a week. I got a call the other day from Justice when Krendler hadn't shown up. With some locating we figured out he was at Verger's farm, and you can imagine what we found there."

"Mason kidnapped me and Hannibal saved me."

"Saved you? But he…wait is that where you have been, with-"

"Hannibal, yes. Now listen to me Ardelia, I came to say goodbye and I need you to try and keep the FBI off our trail."

"Our?"

Clarice extended out her hand that had a ring on it. It was a lovely cut with a diamond in the center and silver going around it. Ardelia sat without speaking but her mouth open.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"But why would you do this?"

"Listen to me. I need to have the FBI off our trail long enough to get out of the country. Please Ardelia."

"Why he is a murderer, and nothing more."

"He won't kill anyone. The only reason he killed the people at Mason's farm was to save me. Look I promise you will never here from us again. Please, you are the only one who has a say in the FBI right now that I can trust."

Ardelia considered this for a long moment. Her friend needed her help. _**Why did she put me in this damned situation. What am I supposed to do? What can I do? The right thing to do would be to give her this chance. She has the chance at a life now.**_

"Fine. What can I do?"

"I need you to tip the FBI away from the airports and to something else."

"What?"

"Hannibal and I have been staying at a house. Here are the directions to it. Hannibal left a package in a near by hotel that he "accidentally left behind." It will be the evidence that you need. That is why he is not here with us."

"Planting evidence. What will have given me the knowledge to search this hotel?"

"My phone call for help. My fingerprints are already on the phone and Hannibal should be calling your house right about, now. You won't get in trouble for this Ardelia. There is plenty of proof that we have been staying at that house."

"Fine. But you better be long gone."


	7. Final Decision

**Ardelia was on her way to the hotel Clarice spoke of. There she would find the rest of her instructions. **_**Can I really do this? I just don't know. I know that the FBI has done some terrible things. I know I can trust her, but what about that monster? She trusts him, b…but I just can't. Come on Ardelia you know this is the only chance your friend has. Dr. Lecter could help her. Or maybe I could help her without helping him. This plan involves me calling the FBI as soon as I get there. They are going to search the place and show indication Clarice and Dr. Lecter were there. From there, I should be making some speech about how they must be nearby. All this while Clarice and Dr. Lecter are driving safely away to the nearest airport out of state. The plan is simple, but they depend on me to get them out. What if I can't do this? Clarice, girl, you put me in a tight fix.**_ She pulled up to the parking lot and walked inside. She flashed her badge to the desk clerk and told her she needed a room key to investigate room 319.

"Ma'am I need to get to room 319 immediately."

"Yes, of course."

They headed to the elevator and approached the room. Ardelia took the room key and told her to call the police. _**By the time they get here I will have gotten everything I need.**_ Ardelia opened the door. The room was a mess. It was supposed to show signs of a struggle. She saw a note beside the bed and went to open it.

**Dear Ardelia,**

**This is the "crime scene" the proof that we went to the house is underneath the bed. It is the landlord's card with his number on it. Ardelia thank you for everything you have done for me.**

**Starling**

Ardelia waited for the cops and told them what happened. The FBI showed shortly after. Ardelia done what she was told and planned on addressing this matter to her superiors later. She walked out of the room and back to the FBI office. _**Starling I am sorry but I don't think I can do this. This cannot be you can it?**_

**On the Road**

Dr. Lecter drove while Clarice sat in the passenger's seat. Both were heading to their new freedom. Clarice looked down at Hannibal's hand placed on the armrest. She brought hers to his and held his hand tightly.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"I am still worried.""Don't be we will be out of here soon, and we will spend the rest of our lives together."Clarice looked at him this time, "I'd like that."

He smiled at her. They drove on, and neither knew the dangers that would come from Ardelia's final decision.


	8. Escape?

"Hannibal, I trust Ardelia, but I-"

"Then why worry? I am sure things are fine."

He noticed she lowered her eyes a little. He understood her stress because this was her first time trying to get out of the country as a fugitive. _**Clarice, sometimes I wonder, could you stand to live this life with me? **_

"Maybe we should stop at a hotel for the night and we will continue later."

"What, but we need to leave as soon as possible."

"No, it will take the FBI another two days to run their searches where your friend told them to."

Hannibal drove them to a hotel and checked underneath the names of a Mr. and Mrs. Davidson. They didn't unpack anything really, just what they needed for a few hours. Hannibal and Clarice stood looking at each other in the living room.

"Clarice, are you certain you can stand living with me? We must at all times be alert, and I would hate for something to happen to you."

Her stare was ice cold now. She walked up to him and swept his leg and shoved him on the ground. She straddled him and held him in place, always looking in his eyes.

"What the hell does that mean? Do you think just because I am worried that I am going to run? I thought you would be a lot tougher than this. Where is the Hannibal I know?"

Hannibal sighed, "Clarice I know the feeling quite well, of feeling helpless and alone. I don't want that feeling to ever come to you or I. I would never let anything happen to you."

Clarice suddenly had a passing memory or being tied to the pole at Verger's place. She put a hand up to his cheek.

"Hannibal it is not so much the escaping, but I am just scared of what Delia might do."

Hannibal twisted his hips and rolled so now he was on top and she on bottom.

"You are not a good listener, I will not let anything happen to you. You are strong Clarice and I believe in you…don't ever doubt that. I will protect you, always."

He leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was deep as they tasted each other. She opened his shirt and they made their way to the bed. They made love again that night.

**After Awaking in the Hotel**

Clarice and Hannibal decided to flip on the news. Ardelia was giving her speech about the two of them. She had done everything she was asked. Hannibal flipped off the tv and looked over to her. She smiled at him, and they got up to get ready. They drove the extra 50 miles to the airport. They stepped out of the car to find Ardelia standing in the parking lot.

"Delia, what are you doing here?"


	9. Vows of Love and Protection

"Ardelia? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't trust the FBI to do this the right way…so I am here alone."

Ardelia drew something from her purse. Clarice took a step toward her.

"I am sorry Clarice, but I can't let you do this to yourself. I can't let you leave with him."Hannibal stepped in between Clarice and Ardelia.

"What are you doing Lecter?""Protecting something I care dearly about."

"You think I would endanger Clarice you bastard?"

"Not intentionally but this could get ugly fast. I cannot allow you to step in our way. Not when we are this close to freedom."

Hannibal stepped closer again, and Ardelia starting pulling the gun completely out of her purse. Hannibal grabbed her hand and brought his knife to her throat.

"I don't want to do this to you, so I won't, but if you insist on being rash you will give me no choice. Clarice do you have anything to say?"

"I love you Ardelia and I am fine. Don't look for me."

Ardelia looked like she was going to cry when Hannibal flipped his knife over and hit her in the head, knocking her out. Hannibal then picked up her body and put her in the backseat of her car. He then disposed of the knife in their own car. Clarice bid one last farewell to her unconscious friend before they left. They held hands through most of the plane ride to Buenos Aires. Once they arrived they went and checked into an exquisite hotel room. They threw their things on a couch. Clarice turned to Hannibal and kissed him deeply. She pulled back for a moment.

"Hannibal."

"Yes?"

"Lets get married now."

Hannibal smiled at her and pulled her into another long kiss.

"Only if you will have me, Clarice."

"Of course I will."

They spent the day shopping for their clothing. It didn't take them too long. They found a beautiful place to get married. Hannibal and Clarice both thanked God during their vows that they had found one another.

"Hannibal, I love you and I will never leave you. I will stand by your side always."

"Clarice, I will protect you know matter what, and you will always have my heart."

They kissed and were on their way to a brighter future.

I know this chapter is kind of short, but I am still going to continue. And next chapter will have a surprise.


	10. As I Look Upon A Life

_3 Years Later_

_Clarice was pacing up familiar streets in Paris. She greeted familiar faces and was quite pleased with her new life. She and her husband were quite popular amongst the people and attended operas often. They went under the names Henry and Alice Parker. She was actually on her way to see her husband. She worked as a tour guide in an art museum, and he worked as a doctor and was currently giving a lecture to a group of professional doctors and students in the medical field. He did not expect her to show up or even get off early, but today was a special kind of day. The stores were lined up with people and tourists had their cameras out taking photos of the buildings. She entered the building and made her way up to the third floor and peeked through the small window into the room. The lights were off and a projector was running. He had a diagram of the brain up and she snuck into the room. The door did not make a sound, but it seemed everyone was too hypnotized by the lecture to notice if anyone walked in. Clarice only had to stand for a moment before the Dr. Parker turned and noticed her. He stopped speaking and smiled._

"_Excuse me for a moment gentlemen."_

_He walked to the door and opened it for her and then went out himself. One of the other Doctors rose and began to speak. While outside in the empty hallway they kissed._

"_You didn't have to stop the lecture just because I walked in."_

"_I know, but I have more important things to tend to."_

"_You are always trying to charm me aren't you?"_

"_I don't know is it working?"_

_She smiled and they kissed again._

"_Maybe."_

"_So what brings me your pleasant visit?"_

"_I actually wanted to wait and tell you later with a romantic evening, but I decided I should tell you now and we can celebrate later."_

"_And what is the exciting news?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Henry's eyes went wide and he smiled with happiness. He brought her in for another kiss this one was deeper._

"_We should leave and celebrate now, dear."_

"_Aren't you still giving a lecture?""That doesn't matter. Charles will cover for me, and I will apologize later."_

_The two exited the building and walked back to their apartment. Once inside Hannibal embraced Clarice again. They had spoke of having a child before hand. They wanted to at least do all the traveling before having a baby. They wanted to protect their child and keep it somewhere safe. They wanted to give the child the life neither of them had a father and mother to look after it. Now they could both do it. They had been all over the country and finally decided on settling in and enjoying their daily active lives._

"_Clarice this is wonderful. I think we should take a trip to our favorite restaurant to celebrate."_

"_Sounds good I will go get dressed."_

_She went into their room and changed into a lovely gown. They spent the rest of the night celebrating by dinner and dancing. Life seemed to be going in the right direction for once._

_Back in the US, in Quantico_

_Ardelia Mapp had been promoted numerous times, but it seems her bosses were just eager to get rid of her and send her somewhere else. She was interrogated plenty of times over Clarice 3 years ago but thankfully things have died down. She occasionally gets a postcard from Clarice or some sort of message, and Ardelia takes some happiness in the fact her friend is safe. Ardelia has a boyfriend herself that proposed to her last week. She was rather excited, and with good reason, they had been dating for about a year. Ardelia was concerned though. She had not gotten a post card from her friend in quite a while. Her thinking was interrupted by her boss walking through the door._

"_Agent Mapp."_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_The directors and I need to have a word with you, today."_

"_What time?""In one hour."_

"_One hour? What is the rush for?"_

"_It is classified we will tell you once you arrive."_

_He left without another word. As the three years have passed some new people have taken command. They were far more cocky then Pearsall would ever be and more persistent. Ardelia had just enough time to gather her things into her bag and leave. She left a note for the front desk clerk to file the paperwork she had left for her. She walked through the big doors into the meeting room. The men were already seated. The first man stood and asked her to sit down._

"_Now Miss Mapp would you have any idea why you were called her today?"_

"_No sir."_

"_Not one idea at all?"_

"_No sir."The man sighed, "I was hoping you would not lie to me."_

"_I am not lying sir."_

_Another man spoke up, "You are being charged."_

"_With what?" Mapp was outraged. What could they have on her._

"_How about helping fugitives," said the man as he pulled out a postcard from Clarice out of his pocket._

_Sorry I know it has been a while since I have updated. I have been at All Girl's State for 6 days. I thought I would give you guys a little suspense._


	11. Connections

"Can you explain yourself Mapp?"

"Sir…I don't know what that is."

"Really let us read from it shall we. I think you will all be genuinely shocked, it says, 'Dear Ardelia, I hope all is going well and I am proud to say that I am pregnant.' Now then, care to say that again?"

Ardelia paused. _**Pregnant? Clarice is pregnant with his child? How can this be happening? How did they know to look after all this time?**_

"Miss Mapp you will be suspended and placed under our care until this is straightened out. And you will go on trial with your sick twisted friends."

Ardelia didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or knee him in the groin first. There was nothing she could do except turn in her badge and be escorted home. She would most likely be watched and her boyfriend would be kept at a distance. She was screwed no matter what the outcome.

Back in Paris

Clarice had the day off and she considered visiting Hannibal again, but she didn't want to get him into too much trouble since she went to visit him yesterday. She waited on the comfortable couch on him. Hannibal was actually just a few blocks away. He enjoyed walking home since it wasn't too far, but today he decided to take a longer route. It all started after the meeting. He noticed a young man in the back that kept his hat on low. After the meeting, the man followed him down the hall way and outside. From there, he pretended to be heading off in a different direction but just circled back. Hannibal was quite concerned about it being the FBI on their trial. There was no way he would ever lead them back to Clarice. He would deal with these men himself. He approached a pay phone and called the house from it.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I am going to keep this brief. There is someone following me. Don't be concerned. I will be careful, but don't follow me."

"What but-"

She was cut off by the sound of the dial tone again. She looked outside her window and noticed Hannibal walking by. She saw what looked like the man following him. She went to the desk and grabbed her gun.

"Screw not following you. I am not going to let them have you."

Hannibal rounded a corner, and the man picked up his pace to try not to lose complete sight of him. He was greeted by Hannibal's harpy at his throat.

"It is quite rude to be following someone. So then, who are you?"

"Put it down you are surrounded."

Hannibal looked around to notice there were more than just him in the alleyway.

"Put the knife down."

"Now here is how I see this. I have a knife to your partner's throat and I could easily cut it. So unless you want your friend to die you will do what I say. Put down any weapons you may have."

"You are playing a dangerous game."

Hannibal was listening to the voices and footsteps. So far he counted three other men in the alleyway. He could take this one out and the next one that approaches, but the last one kept his distance.

"Pardon, but it was you who followed me. So you should back away."

"Don't make us go after her, Lecter."

"What did you say?"

"You heard us. Don't think we won't be able to find her. She wouldn't be too far."

"You ever touch her, and I will personally make your life a living hell."

The men were pretty much at a stand still until another voice was heard.

"How about you men let my husband go. You don't want to get on his bad side, or you will have me to deal with too."

Clarice emerged from the corner with her gun fixed on the man furthest from Hannibal.

"I thought I told you to stay away, dear."

"I am not leaving you alone. So now boys what's it going to be?"

The men all shuffled to face Clarice. Her expression was very serious. The men didn't know who would pose a more potential threat.

"Line up against the wall, and drop all your weapons. Hands up."

The men done as they were ordered. All of them knew what their targets were capable of, and they weren't about to test that. Hannibal was the first to start interrogations.

"Who sent you men?"

"The FBI placed a call saying the two of you were in the city. We are the police here in Paris. We were instructed to keep a close eye on you two."

"How did you find us?"

"Something about a postcard…"

Hannibal constantly tapping his harpy against his lip put the men on edge. Although they weren't supposed to give up information. Staring in his eyes changes things. None of them were about to test his patience. Clarice's eyes went wide. Hannibal knew about the postcards she sent Ardelia, but how they got a hold of one confused her. It was Clarice's turn to ask questions.

"How did they get the card?"

"Look we didn't get the whole back story. All we know is that you two are here in Paris. The postcard was found on an Agent's desk."

"Something still doesn't add up. How did they know it was from Paris?""It took some tracing, but that is all they said. They didn't give us any more information."

Hannibal spoke again, "Well I am sorry, but we cannot have you walking around revealing information about us."

Hannibal sliced their throats, because he thought Clarice's gun would be much to noisy. He slid them down the wall until they all were crouched over. They left quickly gathering their things.

"Hannibal, I know Ardelia wouldn't do this."

"Clarice, I doubt your friend is the one behind this. But she is probably in trouble. We need to leave now and fix this problem."

They were grabbing last minute things from the apartment until Hannibal grabbed Clarice's arm and turned her around. She looked into his eyes and he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Clarice you are my family and my life. Would you consider letting me handle this alone?"

Clarice gave it some thought because she knew what it was like to lose a family. She never wanted that to happen between them, but there was no way in hell Hannibal would do this alone.

"No. I am coming with you."

Hannibal smiled. "This time we are going to dispose of all trails leading to us, and help Ardelia along the way."

-So Hannibal and Clarice are going to have to help Ardelia while simultaneously trying to dispose of anything that might connect to them. More chapters soon to come.


	12. Close Friend

Their plane landed and Hannibal had pulled out his cell phone. He rarely ever used it, only in cases of true emergency. Clarice sat in the passenger's seat. She was extremely uneasy in returning to the United States so soon, but Ardelia had to be helped and the evidence needed to disappear. Hannibal had just finished up his call and looked over to Clarice.

"That as an old friend. He has agreed to take us in."

"Old friend? Anyone I would know?"

"I saved his family once, before the incarceration."

"What's his name?"

"Samuel Rivers."

"I heard of him very briefly in some of the case files. He refused to share any information about you."

"I was a friend of his. He ran into some trouble when he borrowed some money he couldn't return. He was having his first child at the time. Unfortunately, the person he borrowed from decided to rob him one night. And I intervened."

Clarice took his hand and squeezed it gently, "so we can trust him?"

"Yes."

Clarice leaned her head against him. "I wonder if Ardelia is ok. Why can't they just leave us alone? Why do they have to follow us?"

Deep in Hannibal's thoughts he was upset. He knew that as long as she chose to be with him they probably would be followed for the rest of their lives. He asked her once if she would ever consider leaving for the child's sake. They could go on and live their lives. She refused to do so. Hannibal had such pride for her, and now he was almost a father. About five and a half hours later they arrived. Hannibal got out of the car and went around to open Clarice's door. The house was rather large in a wooded area. It had beautiful gardens all around. The house was about three stories and out on the front porch was an elderly man. His hair was gray and he had dark brown eyes. He was kind of scrawny too. He smiled when he saw Hannibal and Clarice.

"Hannibal, dear boy, it has been a while."

Clarice was surprised she had never heard anyone refer to Hannibal as boy before.

"Samuel nice to see you again. I would like you to meet my wife Clarice."

"Ahh, so this is the Clarice Starling I have been hearing all about."

"Clarice Lecter," said Clarice.

"Of course. I owe you so much Hannibal so please stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I may need you to watch over my wife and child while I am away though."

The man stared down at Clarice's stomach and did indeed notice the bump.

"You are having a child! This is wonderful."

Clarice smiled at him but then turned to look at Hannibal. "'Watch over my wife while I am away'?"

"Clarice please don't get upset. It is just in case I need to go somewhere. You know I would never leave you behind."

Samuel interrupted, "Honest Mrs. Lecter, he just wanted safety precautions."

Clarice and Hannibal were led through the brown door and into the living room. The kitchen was right across from it.

"Now then, your room is on the third floor second door to the right. The bathroom are directly across that. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable."

They thanked him again and went upstairs. The house was beautifully decorated, their were flower arrangements on stools in the corner of the halls. Once they entered their room Clarice was quite astonished. Their was a huge king sized bed and the window overlooked the gardens. Clarice and Hannibal sat down on the bed. Clarice rested her head in his lap.

"Hannibal, we need to get to Ardelia soon."

"I know. They can't fully charge her just yet though. The last letter you sent said that you were pregnant did it not?"

"Yes."

"So the FBI knows about that as well. Your friend will probably be put under surveillance to see if they can get anything else from us."

"We should leave soon then to assist her."

"We will leave tonight after you have had something to eat."

Hannibal brought his hand to her stomach. He rubbed it gently and felt an occasional movement. Clarice looked into his eyes. His eyes were darker than usual. Hannibal had always felt a need to protect Clarice, and since they returned to the United States he was always aware of his surroundings. Hannibal and Clarice felt like they had a chance to raise a child with a happy environment. To give to it what had not been given to them. For their child to have a mother and father. They both agreed to that. Their bond was strong and seemed unbreakable Hannibal would follow Clarice till the ends of the earth and Clarice would follow him as well. They ate in silence for the most part. At about 9:00 they departed to go find Ardelia.

Ardelia was, for obvious reasons, put on suspension. She knew they couldn't put her in jail for just that there needed to be more evidence. Of course she was irritated as well. She always left paperwork for the front desk clerk, Sarah Johnson. Sometimes she left the paperwork on her desk, and how inconvenient she stumbled upon that postcard. Ardelia had always been a careful woman, and she beat herself up pretty bad over it. It turns out Johnson had been put there on purpose after Clarice and Lecter disappeared. She is a sort of private investigator for the FBI. Ardelia had been stuck in her house and if she had to go anywhere two agents would follow. She felt angry and frustrated. She put her PREGNANT friend in danger. The phones in her house were all tapped so many of her friends stopped calling. The phone rang and it was 10:00 on the dot. Ardelia answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Tattle tales are a problem, but they do send truths."

"What?"

The phone went dead. She thought the voice might have been Clarice's but there is no positive way to tell. She thought for a moment, _**If that was Clarice she was probably trying to send me a message, but what? Let me think she said tattle tales are a problem…tattle tales? Is this about Johnson? No, Clarice wouldn't go after her. That would solve nothing. Tattle tales, tattle tales, tattle tales. But they send truths? Truths from a tattle tale? Clarice was called out numerous times by the…..Tattler. That is it! They paired Lecter and Clarice numerous times and in the end it turned out to be true. Lecter once told Clarice to contact him through the Tattler. **_

"Tomorrow I think I am going to go grocery shopping. I am running low on milk anyway."

Thank you everyone who has stuck with me. I want to give a special thanks to Lou92 for all of your great comments and advice. Please keep the reviews coming.

Kanan


	13. I Owe You

Ardelia of course had to be followed, but at least they allowed her the privacy of shopping on her own. She picked up the things she needed and at the front rack grabbed The Tattler. She paid for her things and walked back out to the two men waiting on her. One was polite and tried not to force things upon her, but the other really didn't care about her personal space. He often times rode with her in the same vehicle to go to places. She shoved The Tattler in her large purse. After going home the man tried to escort her in, and she ended up slamming the door in his face. She put her milk in the fridge and sat down to read the paper. She went to the personals and found the name A.A. Aaron.

_A.A. Aaron_

_Trails can be a pesky thing when left behind. Best to spread your wings and fly._

_Hannah_

_**What? Trails, like the evidence. They are here for me, but we do need the evidence to disappear. I am sure more help will be sent later. Yeah, some way for me to contact her will be the next piece of information. Better just to wait until they make their next move. I will know then.**_

**Back at Samuel's House**

Clarice was outside admiring the garden. She was plotting their next move, and when would be the best time to do it. She sat outside on the table and waited for Hannibal to wake. Hannibal had never been much of an early riser. Her thoughts were disrupted by Samuel shutting the door and walking over to her. He took a seat opposite her and smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lecter."

"Good morning, Sam. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Just fine."

Clarice watched him closely and finally decided to ask, "Sam, how exactly do you know Hannibal?"

"Ah yes, it is about time I told you. Hannibal thinks I give him too much glory when I tell it, but he deserves it. Now then it all started when he was working at the hospital. At the time he was my psychiatrist. He had just started out and at first I was skeptical of him. I thought he is just a beginner he can't do anything, but I warmed up to him soon enough. He had this presence about him that just demanded attention. My wife was pregnant at the time and I was going through some serious stress. It was our first child and I had lost my job. My wife doesn't work so it hit us kind of hard. We could barely afford to keep the house and I took out several loans. I needed an out, and so…I borrowed some money from people I probably shouldn't have. They weren't my main problem though, but they did try to make my life a living hell. I was due for an appointment with Hannibal that day. He was suppose to come over for a house visit. I was getting ready and by this time my wife had our baby, Joseph. He was 6 months at the time, and… thugs had broken in. We didn't have much, but they tied my wife down and me as well. Joseph kept on crying, and they threatened to kill him if he screamed too loud. They had taken my wife's ring and other valuables. It turns out that they worked for the men I had borrowed the money from. It was a scam they put up. You borrow money from them, and if you don't pay back quick enough, then they take whatever you have at the time. After they had destroyed our home, I heard a knock at the door. I just knew it was Hannibal. I thought to myself they will kill him as soon as they can. They untied me and quickly brought me to the door. They had a knife at my throat and told me to tell him everything is fine and to leave. Hannibal insisted he come in. So the man came up to the door and started to unlock it. As soon as he opened the door, Hannibal had caught me quite off guard," smiled Samuel.

"What happened?"

"He had a harpy in his hand and cut through the man's throat. He killed the other one that ran towards him with a butcher knife. He saved us that day. He untied us and called the police. That was when I first noticed that something was definitely different with him. That was the first glimpse I had at his darker side. He said he had heard the child screaming when he approached and saw the van out front. Like I said, I owe everything to Hannibal. He saved us all that day-"

"And like I told you, it was nothing. Those men were pathetic and you don't owe me anything," Hannibal interrupted. He made the both of them jump and they turned around to find him standing by the door.

"How long have you been there dear?"

"Long enough. Are you ready to go Clarice?" Hannibal smiled.

"Yeah." Clarice stood, thanked Samuel for his story, and went to Hannibal. She took his hand and they walked to the car. They drove up the dirt road and Samuel watched after the car until it disappeared. He smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Oh no, Hannibal," the piece of paper was a reward the FBI was offering to the whereabouts of Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling, "I owe you everything."

So please tell me what you think. Thank you all of my readers. I have appreciated all your comments and reviews. Please continue to review and comment.

Kanan


	14. For My Family

Hannibal had posted an add in the _Tattler_ again for Ardelia. They were planning on meeting her this afternoon at a dance club Ardelia always used to go to, and try to talk Clarice into going to. They thought they could snatch her from the guards there since the club stayed busy almost all the time. They had to leave the US tonight or tomorrow morning depending on how long it took to fool the guards. The add had been posted to go to the club on this date for about a week now. They wanted to make sure that Ardelia went there a couple of times so the guards didn't think she was up to something. After all, Ardelia never wanted to go anywhere anymore since they followed her, and they had to make it look like this was just another night for her. Clarice was in dress shirt with a big jacket on to try and cover up the 5 month baby belly. There was no way to completely hide it but maybe she could at least fool a passing glance. Hannibal had on a plain white shirt with a black jacket and black pants. He didn't want to draw attention with bright colors. It is best just to blend in with the dark. Clarice reached over and placed her hand on Hannibal's thigh. He looked over to her and smiled.

"There is nothing to be worried about."

"I am not worried about this. I have you with me after all."

Hannibal knew they could never get Clarice for anything since she hasn't committed any real crime. She is still called a victim in the case files. This plan was only dangerous to him and maybe Ardelia if she were caught. He decided to take extra precautions so he hid a gun underneath his seat that even Clarice didn't know about. He had his harpy in the sleeve of his jacket. He would insure tonight would go to plan.

Ardelia was almost ready to start heading out. She knew instantly where to go last week when the message had arrived. She once told Clarice, buried with paperwork at the time, needed to loosen up. And sure enough in the newspaper had been those two simple words _Loosen up._ She remembered that moment the best because that was the first night after she had met with Lecter. It was the only time Clarice had flat out said no. She didn't always go, but she usually had some excuse that day she didn't. She was very vacant that day, and now she knows why. Ardelia had dressed went to the front door to the two guards who were by now, used to her leaving to go to the club.

"Okay guys I'm ready."

"Good let's get this over with."

The guards were more than annoyed now that she actually wanted to go out. They almost felt like they were baby sitting her. She got in the backseat and they drove to the club. The guards had decided to wait at the front door for her, because it was next to impossible to try and follow her around the dance floor. Ardelia went to the bar first hoping to get a look around at the people dancing. Maybe she could spot them. She noticed a man sitting alone at the bar. He almost seemed like he was in full black. The girl asked if she could have a seat next to him, and she sat down. Ardelia noticed when the girl turned just for an instant to face her. The gun powder on the cheek was still the same. Ardelia approached them and sat down one seat away from them.

"So you guys finally showed up?"

"Had to make it seem natural to the guards didn't we?" Clarice smiled.

"So what's the plan?"

"Loosen up," said Clarice.

"What? But the guards are right there by the front door."

Hannibal spoke up, "Just dance for a while to put on a show then we will sneak up and leave out the back door. The guards are fools for not following you."

"Believe me they tried once before, but the couldn't manage with all the people."

"Good go have some fun and we are out of here."

Ardelia ordered a drink to make it appear like she sat down for a reason. She then got up and walked out to the dance floor. Hannibal kept close watch, he was so alert, and calm. Clarice watched Ardelia join a small group and finally Clarice looked to Hannibal.

"You ever done any dancing like this before?"

Hannibal looked over, "No. I'm afraid I haven't."

"Too bad you should really get some more fun out of life."

Hannibal smiled at her mockery of his words. After about ten minutes he spoke, "I think I will take you up on that offer."

They got up and made their way to Ardelia, and then snuck to the back door. They walked a little distance to the car.

"How long do we have before they suspect something?" Clarice asked.

"I made sure they saw me one more time on the dance floor before we leave. I would say after ten minutes if they don't see me they will start to check."

"Plenty of time." Hannibal said.

They drove pretty quickly down the road back to Sam's house. By this time it was getting late. Once they pulled up in the parking lot Clarice got out.

"I will only be a minute, wait here."

"Where are you going?" Ardelia asked.

Clarice had all ready started to walk in and Hannibal replied with, "To grab our plane tickets. We didn't want to risk bringing them in case we were caught, otherwise they would know our destination."

Clarice ran into the house and found almost all the lights were off except the one above the kitchen table. Clarice checked her watch, it was only 8:45. Even at this time Sam wasn't going to bed. She looked around for his wife or somebody. There was no time for this so she just grabbed the tickets and turned around to stare right down the barrel of a gun held by Sam.

"Sam? What are you doing?"

"Quiet please dear. It would be my deepest regret to shoot an innocent pregnant woman."

"What? What is this about?"

He pulled out the reward paper for Hannibal. "Unfortunately Ms. Starling, you aren't worth anything. They just have a picture of you to state that you might be with him-"

"Lecter."

"Pardon?"

"It is Mrs. Lecter."

"My, my even staring down the barrel of a gun you still show such bravery and loyalty. He is very lucky indeed. I called the police about 5 minutes ago they should be here soon."

"Why? Hannibal saved you and your family."

"Yes, but unfortunately for him, he has such a high bounty. You see life is harsh, cruel, and it is survival of the fittest. Now then listen, I don't want to shoot you, but if I have to I will. As for your husband, there is more money in it for me if he is alive. So you are going to go get him and tell him to get in here. And I am not stupid I know you have someone else with you. As far as I am concerned, they are just a victim of circumstance. Now go get him."

"No."

"Clarice you may not care about you life, but believe me better you go get him then if I have to go out there. Because while they did specify for him to be alive they never said the condition of which he is to be in while he is alive."

"No, you bastard."

He lowered the gun to her belly. "Clarice remember while you stand there is more than one target available."

"What would you family think of-"

"Don't drag my family into this. You see my wife is on vacation with my son, and I will be joining them, shortly after I collect my payments."

"How could you live with this?"

"Easy, I can spend the rest of my life not having to worry about money problems. I can spend the rest of my days with my family with just a small payment…yours. Why should my family have to worry about losing this house all the time since my retirement time came at work. Why does my family not deserve the best since my wife had to quit her job? Why should my son have to suffer losing his schooling in college? Why should we have to suffer when I can fix it all with one man. Now that you know I am serious…go get him NOW."

Clarice stared at him in disbelief and turned around. She knew it is best if she went to get him. Sam followed her to the door to make sure she didn't try anything. She walked out silent and handed the tickets to Ardelia in the back seat, then made her way around the car to Hannibal's side and leaned on the door.

"Hannibal, Sam needs to see you. He called the police he used us for his family's sake. He wants to turn you in." Clarice could almost cry, but instead she held it in. Hannibal looked to Sam out by the door and saw the gun.

"Clarice get in the car and stay back. I have a gun underneath my seat."

Clarice only nodded as he stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the front door. Sam kept his distance as he walked into the house. Hannibal walked to the kitchen counter and leaned against the cool marble.

"Samuel, I was hoping I could trust you."

"Sorry Hannibal, all I have to do is trade in you for my life and family. I really wish it could have been somebody else, but it has to be this way. The police will be here shortly."

Hannibal started to slide the knife along his jacket sleeve.

"Don't do it, Hannibal."

"Do what Samuel?"

"Why do you think I am keeping my distance? You never stay that far away from a knife. I know that well. You did show me that one night, your darker side. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were hiding one on yourself right now. Don't try to talk or move because I can still shoot you anyway so long as you don't die."

"Well Samuel if you will permit me to say one thing?"

"Fine."

"This plan would have worked very well. You do have me cornered, but…"

"But?"

"You don't know my wife that well do you?"

Just then Clarice brought the butt of her gun on his head. He fell unconscious. Hannibal grabbed his gun and they walked out.

"Thank you, Clarice."

"I couldn't do it Hannibal. He is a bastard, but he did it for his family. I don't want their son to have to lose a father."

"It is perfectly fine. It is better this way. We need to get going now though, because the police are probably very close by now."

They got in the car and started to drive off. They were on the road again and Ardelia had spoken to them of what would happen to her. They told her she was free to start any life she wanted, and they would help her anyway they could. But are they completely out of harm's way?

-Please review and comment and thank you all so much for your comments thus far. I still have a surprise for this story, but I think it is almost time to wrap it up…almost. As always thank you for reading.

Kanan


	15. Pleasant Surprise

**They drove fast down the road and managed to bypass the police as they arrived at Samuel's house. Hannibal remained silent and Clarice placed her hand on his hand. He sighed, "We can't go to any airport anytime soon. Since Samuel knows we were leaving tonight."**

"**I know. What should we do?"**

"**We should probably just rest for tonight. Maybe security will have died down by then."**

**Ardelia sat quietly in the back listening to them speak. She realized how happy they had been together, and she was sad to think she might have ruined it. Even she realized how hopeless this all sounded. If they rested in one place too long there was a chance they could easily be spotted, or if they made a run for it now the guards would surely recognize one of them. To Ardelia's knowledge Clarice was not labeled as wanted just missing. Meaning if they were caught she could not be sent to jail for any reason. Sure they had the postcards, but they mentioned nothing about killing. As for herself, she would probably be fired and put under probation unless Dr. Lecter made it look like kidnapping. Dr. Lecter would definitely get the needle. Why could they not catch a break? Why did it seem as if one bad thing after another was going to happen?**

"**Please do not think so hopelessly Ms. Mapp."**

"**What?" Ardelia looked to Hannibal from the backseat.**

"**You look saddened. Do not worry I will make sure nothing happens to either of you."**

"**And you?"**

**Hannibal remained silent after Ardelia's last question. Hannibal could not predict how his future was going to end up. He sometimes worried about the future, but he knew there were just some things you couldn't control in life. It frustrated him knowing that everything may not turn out ok. How couldn't it? Not knowing what is going to happen next? Why do things have to be unpredictable? One thing he knew for sure, he would protect what he could. He would give it his all and protect those precious to him. The future may be unpredictable, but it can always change if you are willing to put forth that effort. And he was willing to give his life to make it change for the better. The rest he would leave up to faith.**

"**Hannibal when are we stopping again?"**

"**Why? Do you need something?"**

"**No, I was just wondering if you had plans of driving all night."**

"**Probably. If you think you can sleep in the car, if not we could…"**

"**No, I can sleep in the car don't worry."**

**Clarice dosed off within an hour. In the later stages of pregnancy her energy drained rather quickly. She needed more time to sleep. Ardelia remained quiet until Hannibal started to ask questions.**

"**Are you feeling ok?"**

"**Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry it has gotten this far."**

"**No, things needed to be taken care of before we can disappear for good. I want to see to it my child gets a better life than Clarice and I ever had."**

"**I think you will do fine as a father."**

"**Ms. Mapp Clarice is not wanted for anything correct?"**

"**Yes. Why?"**

"**Just making sure."**

"**Are you expecting the worst?"**

"**It is always better to expect the worst, so when something good does happen it is a pleasant surprise."**

**Ardelia smiled. That is something her mom used to tell her. She realized something then. Clarice and the baby must be his surprise. He lived this lonely life in a cell for his killings. Then he met Clarice who changed him for the better, and now his child. This was his chance to give life and start a new. To settle down and give a wonderful life to his wife and child.**

"**You can do it," she murmured.**

"**Pardon?"**

"**Nothing. Just thinking to myself I guess."**

"**Ms. Mapp there is something else I wanted to ask of you."**

"**What?"**

"**Would you like to live close to us. I mean it would be nice for the child to have the godparent around don't you think?"**

"**What?" Ardelia asked quite shocked.**

"**I would like that if you would accept. Clarice and I have discussed it a time or two."**

**Ardelia smiled again, "I would love to."**

**Hannibal drove on into the night and the morning rays of sun were just starting to shine through the clouded day. Clarice finally awoke.**

"**Where are we?"**

"**Tennessee."**

"**Wow, you got pretty far."**

**Clarice glanced back and noticed Ardelia was asleep.**

"**I told her by the way, about her involvement with our child."**

"**How did she take it."**

"**She seemed happy."**

"**That is good."**

"**I picked up some breakfast while you were sleeping it is in the bag at your feet."**

**Clarice opened it up and began eating. Hannibal wanted to make sure she had plenty to eat. They were headed to the airport right now. Security would have died down by now. Those plane tickets laying on the desk in Samuel's house have long since expired. So the FBI will not know what airport to go to or where they are going. Hannibal even took the liberty of packing more identities just in case something happened. They had all the necessary equipment for a quick change of appearances in a suitcase in the trunk. Hannibal pulled into the parking lot only to find police cars everywhere. The FBI were even there waiting inside.**

"**What?" Clarice said astonished.**

"**Something is not right here."**

"**There is no way they could have predicted the correct airport."**

"**No, but they couldn't be tracking us either could they?"**

**Hannibal then glanced in the back seat at Ardelia.**

"**Clarice is there anyway that they could have bugged Ms. Mapp?"**

"**They wouldn't do that with two guards on her. She would have to have done something really suspicious in order to have been bugged."**

"**But we don't know how soon Samuel contacted the FBI."**

"**Of course, Samuel could have easily tipped the FBI on our whereabouts. He wouldn't want to alarm us into leaving so soon. So he just tells them we are on the move, and they bug her to lure us into a rat hole when we have no where else to go."**

"**It is probably in her purse. Listen Clarice, I have things that need attending to out in the parking lot you and Mapp need to change immediately. Make sure she leaves everything."**

"**Hannibal they will definitely spot us if we try to go through there."**

"**Don't worry I will make sure nothing happens to you, the baby, or Ms. Mapp."**

**He parked the car and placed a hand on Clarice's cheek.**

"**I will not mess up again. I will give you the life you always wanted."**

"**The life I have always wanted is to be with you."**

**Hannibal smiled and then kissed Clarice passionately. "Will you wait for me then?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Go and I will see you soon. If anything happens do as they say the things are in the suitcase you know what to do. I will be here for you always, and I will protect you no matter what. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to hide."**

"**Don't think like that, because of you I no longer have to hide who I am. Only live."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**Hannibal opened the car door and went to a police car parked to the side of the building. Clarice woke up Ardelia and they quickly got dressed. Clarice checked Ardelia's purse but found nothing then Ardelia checked her pockets, nothing. What could they have bugged. Then Clarice noticed the necklace she once gave Ardelia. It was emerald to match her ring.**

"**Ardelia how often do you wear that?"**

"**All the time. I hardly ever take it off."**

"**Of course that stone in the necklace is way too big. It could have been easy to slip something into it."**

**Ardelia took them off and left them in the car. They walked inside now with their new identities, but Hannibal was still no where to be seen. The police were just up a head. What can they do now they really are cornered? It is hopeless at this point. They will be recognized easily won't they?**

**Police all of a sudden started rushing outside. They ran with hand on their gun holsters. What could be going on? Clarice glanced out a window and what she saw there scared her to no end.**

**-Sorry it took me so long to update honestly I have had writer's block, and I have been on vacation for my karate for two weeks. I mean I know what I want to happen but I couldn't figure out how to get them in this situation. I thought I would leave you with a nice cliffhanger for now, but don't worry I will update soon. Thank you for all your reviews and criticisms. Please continue to review.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kanan**


	16. With Death Brings New Life

Outside Hannibal was running from police. He looked bloody and held a gun in his hand. He was limping as fast as he could and got back into the car. He drove out of the parking lot extremely fast. The police had gotten into their cars to follow, and others were on radio reporting what just happened.

"Oh no. We left the tracker in the car," said Clarice, "we have to go help him."

Ardelia could not believe what she had to say next. "We cannot let his sacrifice be in vain."

"What?"

"Don't you see? Even he realized it was impossible to bypass the police, and with the necklace we left in the car, they will probably think he just killed me."

Clarice then remembered what he had to say.He told her to wait on him. _**How could he do this to me? This is his way of letting us escape? What about him? Hannibal please don't leave me, please. **_Clarice felt like she could cry, "He planned this to begin with…Bastard."

"Clarice, listen obviously he wouldn't do this if he didn't have a plan right? We need to trust him for now and go. He knows where we are going, and he can follow."

Clarice knew Ardelia was right. With her being pregnant, there was no way she could be much of help to him. He set them free by leading the police away. Clarice sighed, "You better not leave me."

Ardelia hugged Clarice. Both had a chance to escape now.

Back outside Hannibal was driving down the road as fast as he could. The blood that he was covered in was a mixture of a police officers and his as well. He managed draw enough attention without making it seem like he was giving himself away. Although one police officer managed to shoot him in the leg. The wound was bleeding rather badly, but this was all part of his plan. He smiled,_** poor pathetic FBI. No matter what you may think, you are playing my game. This is the final day anyone will know of Hannibal Lecter, because today he dies. The FBI can finally rest knowing that I will be no more.**_ _**Even Samuel can get his money and go on living with his family. I can save more than one life today.**_ An image of Clarice smiling and standing on the beach flashed through his mind. _**Don't worry we will all be together soon.**_ Hannibal knew they would try to throw up a blockade as soon as they could. Hannibal, luckily, had been to Tennessee a time or two. He knew a back road to pull off on that was near a river. The police were close behind when he pulled off on the back road. It began to rain lightly. The gray clouds above gave the day an almost peaceful look. The sun still shone through some open spots in the sky. The police's sirens were echoing off of the woods around as they struggled to stay close after that last turn. Hannibal drove to a bridge and pulled off to the side. He got out fast with the gun in his left hand and headed to the railing. He looked at the rough current of the river down bellow. He came here once to admire the view. The waters here stayed rather deep due to flooding. The police surrounded the bridge and got out one by one. Most stayed behind the door of their cars. A man tried to speak to Hannibal about coming quietly and his rights.

"Please officer, do not waste our time on petty bargains of pleas."

"Then I will cut it short. Come quietly now and maybe you will have a chance in court."

Hannibal turned back around and smiled, "Please, do not lie to me. I find that rather rude."

"Don't do anything stupid or something you might regret."

"Don't worry after today none of you will ever have to worry about me ever again."

"What is this nonsense you are babbling on about?"

Hannibal began to back up to the railing and raise his gun.

"LECTER! Drop the weapon."

Hannibal smiled and the police opened fire. He was shot in the chest five times before he fell over the railing and into the pounding rivers. The police rushed over and began phoning for men to begin their search.

"Hurry up before we lose his body."

"Sir, it has been flooding here for weeks those rapids are really rough. Even by now he is probably half way up the river. The police searched the river for a body, but never found one. About a week later they ruled him as dead. He was shot five times, and even he could not stop that. He was definitely dead. The wound in his leg is enough to let him bleed out. They were finally happy to take him off of the FBI's Ten Most Wanted List. Behavioral Science and the FBI were cheering everywhere for killing the monster once and for all. He was dead, and with the necklace in the car that belonged to Mapp, they assumed her to be dead. As for Clarice, no one knew where she was, but they assumed she was dead too. The police finally could put a case closed over his head. Hannibal had saved more than one life that day. All suspicions of Clarice and Ardelia had vanished. Clarice could now live the happiest of lives with a child she and her husband had always wanted. Ardelia was free to start a new life and watch over her friend. Samuel had the money he needed to take care of his family. He even helped the FBI, how ironic. They could finally end their misery and failure by knowing he was dead. Hannibal had saved his family, and his life.

Clarice at first was terribly sad and depressed. Even Ardelia had to admit there was an emptiness knowing what he had just done. Then Clarice realized something…

**Yeah the next chapter is probably going to be my final one. Unless you want me to continue. Please read the next chapter, I will post it soon, because things aren't always as they seem. I still have a big surprise waiting. I would like to thank once again everyone who gave my story a read and reviewed. They are very much appreciated and please continue to review and critic, because I do take them to heart so I can better my story writing.**

**Kanan**


	17. New Life

Clarice, or Isabella, was sitting on a park bench in Rome. She heard about the death of her husband. Then again it didn't take long for her to hear that. The news spread like wildfire, particularly _The Tattler_. They were constantly posting headlines about it, but their most popular was _Demon Finally Killed_. Clarice could not stand that title, however they were going to call him whatever they could. When a news report with Samuel went out many people debated on whether to even release the information. Samuel did not have one bad thing to say about Hannibal, and instead he spoke of how he saved him. Of course, the media wouldn't want to release that because it actually made him look human. Clarice was watching the people walk by her one by one. They all seemed rather happy, except for her. They baby was due in about another month and she couldn't stop thinking about Hannibal. He had promised her that the baby would grow up with a father, and in a way, she knew he could never truly leave her. He had to kill that police officer didn't he? He just had to risk his life didn't he? Killing is nothing to him when it involved her, but she knew that. She would have done the same for him. She felt lonely even with Ardelia around. Ardelia tried to comfort her, but in the end, she knew it was best to let her figure out her own answer. Ardelia, or Cindy, was job hunting again today. Clarice enjoyed the company of her friend when she stopped by the apartment. She did need her alone time now because of the baby being so close. Hannibal was supposed to deliver. Clarice sighed. She was exhausted, but too tired to go to bed. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Something wrong Miss?"

Clarice turned around and was shocked at what she saw…

Flashback an hour before the shootout

Hannibal had just been separated from Clarice. He will stop at nothing to make sure she is safe. These police officers will not stop him. He pulled out his harpy and kept it up his sleeve. He approached a young officer who was by himself. The officer was leaning up against the car drinking coffee. The officer was probably fresh out of school and thought he was all that. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had a smug look on his face when Hannibal approached.

"Excuse me, officer?"

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" The young officer flashed his white teeth.

"Try not to scream," said Hannibal as he approached, and he dropped his harpy from his sleeve to the palm of his hand.

"Wha-" The officer was stabbed through the neck where the jugular is. He then caught the officer and set him down in his vehicle. He took off the officer's shirt and pulled of his bulletproof vest. He then began to unbutton his own shirt and pulled on the vest.

"This won't cover much, but it will have to do I suppose. I better just hope none of them get a head shot."

Hannibal just finished buttoning the last of his shirt, and then another officer approached. Apparently it was the dead one's partner.

"Sir what are you doing?"

The officer approached beginning to draw his gun. Hannibal looked at the officer's gun in the holster and pulled it out. He spun around and shot the officer in the shoulder. The officer fell toward the ground and had his gun pointed slightly downward hitting Hannibal in the leg. The gunshots did not go unnoticed by surrounding police cars. They then started running toward the sound. Hannibal wasted no time running back to the car. **By now Clarice and Ardelia should be inside. The bug should be in the car too.** The wound in his leg slowed him down a bit, but he managed to get back. He drove out of there as fast as he could with the police hot on his trail. He remembered the road that lead to the river and took it. This maneuver distanced him from the police somewhat. Enough for him to get to the bridge and back up to the railing. This suicide appearance was a long shot, even he knew that. So many things could go wrong, but he knew if it looked like he was dead the police would never have to search again. As he was cornered against the railing saying his final words, the police opened fire. He fell over the edge and went falling into the water. The water was freezing, but he knew he had to stay under long enough for him to drift upstream. He surfaced in a small area shrouded by trees and bushes. He was gasping for air. The wound in his leg was still bleeding pretty badly, and so he took off his jacket and wrapped a tourniquet around his leg. He then pulled his shirt open to examine his chest and stomach. None of the bullets had gotten through. The only thing he had to do was sneak off and take care of his leg. For now, images of reuniting with his family went through his mind.

"Hannibal is dead."

Flashback end

She saw Hannibal standing there smiling at her. He was in a lovely suit with a fedora on. "I don't like seeing you sad, dear Isabella."

"I don't believe it. Y-you are alive." She stood and began to walk toward him.

"I told you I would never leave you."

It was then Clarice realized something he would always be there for her…always. They hugged and kissed passionately. They smiled and laughed. Now their lives could truly begin as Gabriel and Isabella Parker, and of course their friend Cindy Brookes. The baby was on the way and they could hardly wait. They settled in nicely.

About a month later

Hannibal was going to deliver his own child. He was proud of that and Clarice was happy their baby was almost here. Hannibal had gotten a job as a doctor (but why not after all it is what he does best). They were in the delivery room and Ardelia was holding Clarice's hand.

"All right Isabella almost there. Just one more push."

The baby was finally here and it was a little boy. Hannibal wrapped him up in a towel and looked down again.

"Uuuhhhh, Isabella."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We aren't finished."

"What?"

"We are having twins."

Clarice was shocked to have learned this, but then again they never were able to go get a check up. She only took the pregnancy test, and the rest of the time was spent in hiding in America. The second baby arrived only 5 minutes after. A healthy baby girl had been born too. Clarice and Hannibal were pleasantly surprised by this. Although they had talked about having more than one child, the thought hadn't occurred to them until later. They named them Michael and Hannah Parker. Hannibal and Clarice had both been through so much together to gain their freedom along with Ardelia. Hannibal and Clarice shared a kiss as he held Hannah and she held Michael.

**So for continuing I thought I would skip ahead a couple of years till they were about ten, but that is just a thought I am not really sure. I would like to hear your opinion though so please review and tell me what you think of the story and my thoughts of continuing. Thank you everyone who stuck with this story I really do appreciate it.**

**Kanan**


End file.
